Purple Brood
The Purple Brood The Purples' magic revolves around electricity, with a special affinity for storms. The scales of hatchlings (and sometimes the eggs themselves) often collect static electricty and will discharge to offer mild shocks to anyone other than another Purple touching them. The shocks generally aren't harmful, but can be unpleasant and even painful, depending on how much electricity as built up on the scales or shells. Older hatchlings and young drakes can begin gathering this electricity and wield it to produce larger shocks and small arcs of wild energy powerful enough to stun smaller creatures. As they grow older and their magic strength increases, the bolts of electricity produced becomes larger, further reaching, and more accurate. Older dragons with great power can produce bolts of lightning. Producing bolts of eletricity of even moderate sizes takes a lot of energy from a Purple, thus they cannot produce continuous bolts for any great length of time without wearing themselves out. The only exception to this is when thunderstorms are around. Such storms will energize a Purple, allowing them to wield their power to its fullest without growing tired or weakened. Characteristics Purples are built much like the Blues, with the longer muzzles and an athletic form. They don't often have the protruding teeth of the Blues however, and are instead known for a greater number of horns and showy spines about their heads, back, and tail. This Brood comes in shades of Purple (sometimes dark enough to mistake for black) and pink. Flight of the Purples Matriarch Catanya lead the Purples around 150 years prior to the plague. After her disappearance, Matriarch Treyvonna then led the Brood, until vanishing on Eltica in Year 50. In Year 51, Matriarch Aurora was the next to take up leadership of her kin, and remained in power until Year 53, when she too disappeared. Matriarch Raythe has become the brood's newest Matriarch. Territory and Strength Current Statistics *Population: [[Purple Brood Members|1'3']] *Collective Power: 3,414 *Lands Claimed: 2''' *Stronghold: '''Vanishtide Plains *Stronghold Power: 3,643 *Strongest Member: Toyle *Clutches Laid: 2''' (1 Hybridized) *Total Eggs Laid: '''6 (3 Hybridized) Matriarch's Laws Humans are to be viewed as an invasive and potentially dangerous species. If they are found within the Plains, or in any situation where they are presenting danger to any Purple, they are to be exterminated. Until the numbers of the brood recover, however, they are not to be sought out as prey and their strongholds are to be avoided. Relations with other broods will be carefully monitored. The Blue Brood and Matriarch Valdrovas are to be considered allies, and as such they will be awarded safe escort through the Plains, provided they announce their presence at the borders and remain at all times with a Purple escort. Blue are not to be harassed inside or outside the boundaries of either Blue or Purple lands. There is to be absolutely no in-fighting, either between Purples, or between Purples and any other brood. Any issues experienced by any Purple with any other dragon will be reported to the Matiarch or one of her advisers, who will serve as liaisons to the rulers of other broods. Between the leaders, appropriate resolutions will be reached for any disagreement or issue. The only exception to this rule is if there is immediate danger to a Purple or, alternatively, a Blue that is under the current escort of any Purple. In this case, engagement of any aggressor is permissible, but only to a degree which is sufficient to either end the immediate threat, or drive the aggressor from the Plains. In any case where a dragon of any other brood has been engaged in combat, the involved Purples must report the incident immediately to the Matriarch so that diplomatic ramifications of such an altercation can be dealt with.